Talk:I Fought the Law...
Hey, thats a song from Sleeping Dogs--Tayd0gta (talk) 18:23, October 17, 2015 (UTC) GET OFF THE ROAD! I discovered this shit glitch a month ago It's about where you can't push cars off the road only during these missions, Including I fought the law. Same goes for the following missions. Father/Son - Sentinel chasing Yacht (Unconfirmed) Marriage Counsling - Bison chasing Blista (Can't be rammed) Predator - Baller chasing Dubsta (Can't be rammed) Jewel Store Job - Running with bikers from cops (Can't be rammed) The sex tape - running from Poppy (Can't drive) Franklin and Lamar - Rapid GT vs 9F Cabrio (Can be rammed, hard to do) Endings A and B - chasing Trevor or Michael (Can't be rammed) The Big Score - Gauntlet Run (Can be rammed) Fame or Shame (Mission) - chasing Lazlow (Can't be rammed) Eye in the sky - watching Chad over helicopter (Can't drive) Legal trouble - chasing Molly (Can be rammed, very hard to do, Can sometimes be driven through) In case if others have not know this, I already do. If you know more missions that behave this way, say so. I am not adding links to missions here cause I ain't wasting my time, but if you wanna, go ahead. DON'T ERASE ANYTHING ELSE! The Non-3D sound effects also proove this. These cars were programmed to follow the same path all the time. Say you ram the Entity XF during the 3 car race, your car will spinout instead of that one. Though the Cheetah's AI was not programmed properly so it will go off the road sometimes. But for the Entity XF, there's nothing wrong. Some of these missions, the Cars running from you are programmed to use extra force to get ahead of you. Molly can be rammed during that mission, but it would be very hard to do as you would definitely need a quick supercar, say a T20. I tried this on Xbox One driving an Entity XF, I went through Molly cause there was no collision, or Molly was just to fast. Someone should add an article about this. As for all 3 Gauntlets, If you ram into any one of them, I garantee you will crash, don't try it if you wanna gold any of these missions. So basically, the cars are stuck to their path, they don't behave like actual cars in tends of the way they're moving. The wheels still spin though of course. If you wanna ram any others of these cars, then you'll need a realistic driving mod, and a fast car. This way the cars feel more animated if they were in an animated movie, they will go the same path all the time, everytime no matter how many times you play the mission. Don't fall for this glitch if you don't want to. I've already tested these missions, and put down the results. This is so not realistic at all. Let's say you use a car mod, say Entity XF > Koenigsegg Agera, There are chances that some of these modded cars will hover instead of stay on the ground. Now that is the total proof. Try it for yourself if you want to, I'm really just talking to everyone. Enjoy this bug if you want to. It is obviously a bug that was supposed to be in the game. I would at least like it more if it wasn't like this, If the cars weren't glued to a line and could move any other direction, while the AI is still smart enough. Or if the cars could be rammed off the road, but have an unrealistic acceleration increase. It's possible that with mods, the cars would accelerate quicker if the cars were close enough, but if your car had 200mph top speed, then you could ram them for sure. Also, if you try these yourself and see something different, add to this article. If you also discover this in any other missions than this, let me know. -ZealandSuperSport122 9:51 PM, June 14th, 2016 (North America) :We already knew this... *Father/Son - the yacht trailer can be rammed, but it will not lose control. It can gain random bursts of speeds. *Marriage Counseling - Can't be rammed. The vehicle gets too much of a head start. *Predator - Although it's tricky, it can be reached, but ramming it is near impossible; doesn't have any effect anyway. *The Jewel Store Job - The bikes are scripted to avoid the player, however if you're lucky, you can sometimes knock the bike in front of you, though it doesn't do anything. *Franklin and Lamar - Very well known tgat Lamar is just too fast. He avoids at all costs. Mods prove he can be reached but not knocked off the road. *Another one....Prologue. I'd like to see if suddenly boosting the Rancher does anything. AFAIK, the train doesn't necessarily have to be in view, as approaching the line activates a cutscene which spawns the train. *Chop - Almost mpossible to ram that bike. You can get really close to it if you use mods or of course F's ability. *Fame or Shame - I tried this a while back. You are able to ram the car but it's immune to it, and randomly gains a boost of speed at times. I honestly don't get what you're talking about. The only thing needed to know here is that almost all of them get enough of a head start so you can't reach them. Every one of them is immune to ramming, explosions, etc. Mods provided, you can reach all of them. This isn't a glitch, so I respectfully disagree with you. This is simply to make the game A) fun (what fun is it catching them straight away?) and B) Playable; if it was different each time, god knows, the car in pursuit might crash, etc. And they are behaving like normal cars - they aren't mutually exclusive. They're just fixed, strictly, to a route, so much so that the car is immune to any form of loss of control - the game doesn't allow this because the car is told to stay on track. In The Big Score, picking the low skill driver always results in him crashing into the truck. If you ram the truck, it doesn't move either. Not because of its weight, but because it's scripted to be the obstacle for the car to collide with. This is how a game works. Hundreds of games do this, it isn't a glitch. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 07:51, July 15, 2016 (UTC) >glitch/bug >not realistic lmao The chase scenes are scripted that way. They're meant to have that cinematic effect. NPC cars will be on a rail, traffic will be better than usual. You are not supposed to ram them or even get close to them. This is also why cars are getting abnormally high speeds when you actually do catch up somehow. Unless you are told you can catch up/ram off/whatever you can't, or at least are not meant to, do it. It's all scripted. Don't even mention mods. The game was made with original assets, not modded ones. Since the cars are on a rail, obviously anything that is different from original will not look as it should. Same goes with cutscenes. The same was in IV, the same will probably be in VI. 13:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :The missions you've listed all work the same. Chase scene > Not supposed to catch up during the chase itself > Cannot stop them > Cannot be stopped > It isn't a glitch > It's a plot. :Wild summarised it perfectly. You are NOT supposed to be able to get close to them, that's not a glitch. If you were, the plot is ruined. Cutscenes usually supply the moment to catch up, or lose them, either way, it's what the game does, and always has. IV had the same feature. Monk Talk 13:05, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Responding to MonkeyPolice188- get what you're saying. You're like just saying the same way in different words. But what i do hate about this? The fact that the cars stuck to their paths don't rumble. I mean, when they're moving. unlike everyother car going fast without staying on path. I still look at it like it's absolutely ridiculous though. So it's not a glitch... But it feels like one, hardly at all. And, i have a challenge for you since you don't believe that every mission goes different. Go back onto the mission "I fought the law...", You might be able to catch the Cheetah or even pass it. If you gain enough speed also, You might be able to ram the Entity XF. Just remember also, that the Cheetah's path was not programmed very good so you might be able to ram that. Yeah i already know it was programmed like that after playing these missions a few times, too. - ZealandSuperSport122 10:50 AM July 15th 2016 North America :*This isn't a challenge. This is a wiki. :*It's not a glitch, not at the slightest. It is simply "different" when it comes to vehicle handling and mobility. :*The game has a plot. If you're able to surpass the plot, it isn't a game. :Monk Talk 15:03, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Uh, I didn't say that this wiki was something else. I meant that i suggest that you should try this on the mission like i just said above. Oh and thanks alot for erasing the response i was writing to Mr. Ferrari. I don't wanna argue i just wanna proove a glitch. I wrote before you erased it "The cheetah can glitch out sometimes and make a right turn to a building before switching to Mikey, it will no longer follow the path until then, It is still moving once switching to Mike." So yeah, I just wanna be true with you. I'm just asking you to try it out. If you're not a good enough driver to catch up, I'm not the one to blame. Though you're good at this game so i know you would be smart enough to try it. Well it's your choice, Discover the truth, or don't. Not being offensive in any way. -ZSS122 11:15 AM July 15th 2016 North America ::I really don't see the point of trying....how exactly does this help the wiki in any way? Monk Talk 15:19, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm basically saying something off topic about this wiki, but a game in this same GTA Series. Ok you're not understanding me well. i'll explain what i'm asking you to try. What i'm saying has nothing to do with this wiki, It's about the mission i was mainly talking about. I'm telling you to try this so that you see that the Cheetah is broken, and i mean not programmed very good. ::1. Replay the mission "I Fought The Law" ::2. While you're racing as Franklin, catch up to the Cheetah and ram it. ::Oh i get it now, you don't wanna try it. I said the glitch is that the Cheetah is NOT fixed to the line that it is supposed to follow properly. If the Cheetah was perfectly on the line without losing control, then it would be alright. This wouldn't be a glitch. Otherwise i can record a video and show it to you if you want to. ::Entity XF fixed to the line - Is not a glitch ::Cheetah going in different directions than it's supposed to go - Is a glitch ::I think you'll understand me now that everything i just said. ::Response to Mr. Ferrari ::I don't think you're completely correct for the following here. ::Franklin and Lamar - On old gen, i was able to ram lamar one time. ::Father/Son - It looks like it moved a little off from it's path without losing control. ::I didn't put Prologue on my first comment because that was only for the cutscene. ::I wanna ask you if you could tell me a few of those missions on GTA 4 that do this too. ::Both comments by ZSS122 11:32 AM July 15th 2016 ::I'm understanding you perfectly. This is becoming extremely off-topic. The talk pages are designed to be there for ways to suggest how to improve articles, or discuss content within them that will help the wiki. This isn't doing either. This topic needs to end. You can discuss this in your personal blog if you're so bothered. Monk Talk 15:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then, I guess it's over. Once i go back home tommorrow i'll get a tape and show off the proof. End of conversation. - ZSS122 12:00 AM July 15th 2016 North America